legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad
, the final Big Bad of LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA.]]The Big Bad is the most prominent, powerful, and dangerous villain in a story, and is often responsible for most of the conflict that drive the plot. If there is a hierarchy of villains, the Big Bad is at the very top of it, and may be in control of most or all of the heroes' other enemies. Sometimes, the Big Bad can work from behind the scenes. However, as long as the most prominent antagonists of a story work for someone who was present all along, or who is setting their course of action, then this someone is the Big Bad. In some cases, there may be a Bigger Bad, who is more powerful and/or evil than the Big Bad, but is much less involved in the plot and only appears briefly, maintaining the Big Bad as the most prominent and recurring villain in the story. Although sometimes Bigger Bads can act as the final boss of the story. There are also the case of the Big Bad Duumvirate when two villains of equal importance form a team and share the role, and the Big Bad Ensemble when several villains of equal importance further their goals on their own, usually in a competition. If there is a Villain based Franchise about the Big Bad appearing the most then they are the Big Bad and Villain Protagonist. IMPORTANT: A villain can only truly qualify as a Big Bad if the story has multiple antagonists and is of sufficient "scope". In other words, not all stories have a Big Bad, and villains cannot be labeled Big Bads when they are the only antagonist in the story. Big Bads can ONLY be also labeled as Bigger Bads when they are involved in spin-offs in which one of their followers/another villain takes the role of Big Bad. Big Bad Duumvirate and Big Bad Ensemble DO NOT count when these villain are not on equal footing in term of threat and prominence; or when one of these villains is the biggest threat for most of the story. Stories ''LOTM: Sword of Kings & LOTM: A Draw of Kings '' *''Idea of Evil - Bigger Bad'' *''Sequined Sadist - Overarching Villain'' ''Magic Side *Leohart the Prince of Hell - Bigger Bad'' **''Ara Astaroth - Big Bad'' **''Vira - The Heavy'' ''Tech Side *''The Fallen I - Bigger Bad **''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott - Big Bad'' **''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 - The Heavy'' ''Magi-Tech Side *Darth Hades - Bigger Bad'' **''Scathach (saga AA part 1) / The Fallen's Essence (saga AA part 2) - Big Bads'' **''Eckidina KnightWalker / Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant - The Heavy '' ''LOTM: Destiny Magic Side *''The Darkness - Bigger Bad **''Ara Astaroth - Big Bad (first half)'' **''Krol Barbaro - Big Bad (second half)'' **''Shiva - The Heavy'' ''Tech Side *B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 - Bigger Bad'' **''Lord Boros - Big Bad'' **''Jeanne - The Heavy'' ''Magi-Tech Side *Vira - Bigger Bad'' **''Aryana Westcott - Big Bad'' **''Queen Mal - The Heavy'' ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & LOTM: Star Spangled Crown '' *''Moloch - Bigger Bad as a whole'' **''Michael Langdon - Big Bad (first half)'' **''King George Washington (Moloch's Avatar) - Big Bad (second half)'' **''The Headless Horseman - The Heavy'' ''Pandora Saga *Hidden One - Bigger Bad'' **''Pandora - Big Bad'' **''Vizeran DeVir - The Heavy'' ''Elemental Evil Saga *Vizeran DeVir - Bigger Bad'' **''Vanifer - Big Bad'' **''Jasmine Porcelain - The Heavy'' ''Harvest Saga *Phyllis Peach - Bigger Bad & Overarching Villain'' **''Lord Helio - Big Bad'' **''Dark Arzonia - The Heavy'' ''Rose & Lolth Saga *Lolth - Bigger Bad'' **''Jasmine Porcelain - Big Bad'' **''Malice Do'Urden - The Heavy'' ''Dreyfuss Saga *Ara Astaroth - Bigger Bad'' **''Malcolm Dreyfuss - Big Bad'' **''Jobe - The Heavy'' ''Black Host Saga *''Zadkiel - Bigger Bad **''Phantom Knight - Big Bad'' **''Diablolical Krell - The Heavy'' ''Valindra Saga *''Szass Tam - Bigger Bad **''Valindra Shadowmantle - Big Bad'' **''Feilian - The Heavy'' ''Mateus Saga *John Dee - Bigger Bad'' **''Emperor Mateus - Big Bad'' **''Mary Sibley - The Heavy'' ''Sabbat Saga *Sascha Vykos - Bigger Bad'' **''Cain Nightroad - Big Bad'' **''Guinevere Arzonia - The Heavy'' ''Zodiac Saga *Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince - Bigger Bad'' **''Hubert Zodiac - Big Bad'' **''Crow Faux - The Heavy'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Bigger Bads